Final Fantasy 13 3: The Last Chance
by Cloud5001
Summary: With the Goddess dead. Cocoon and Pulse have turned into a new Valhala. However before she disappers completly Etro bestows upon one couragous young man, her last bit of power in the hope that they can somehow change they're fate
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hope Lives

It started as a happy ending. The New cocoon lifted into the sky of Gran Pulse and at last the future seemed to be saved. However darkness soon overtook the sky and the world started turning into Valhala. A young teen witnessed these events and was horrified.

This young teen wore a red t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white skin, brown curly short hair and brown eyes, red and black shoes as well. He looked up at this darkness and wondered what went wrong. It was then however that Anthony heard a voice in his head. "Do you want to fix this?" A female voice said. "Who's there?" Anthony asked. "I am the goddess Etro, I admire your courage young one and that is why I want to know if you would like to help." Etro explained. "If there's a way for me to help then I'll gladly accept it." Anthony said to her. Etro saw the firy deremnation in this boy's eyes. "Very well I shall give you what little power I have left, with this you'll able to use magic and free the Guardian from the crystal." Etro explained. "The guardian who's that?" Anthony asked. "You'll discover her identity soon but now hurry her commerades are about to be attacked." Etro's voice echoed as she faded. Anthony in no time rushed to the ship where Noel and Hope were.

A dragon shrowded in darkness tried to attack Noel and Hope while they're guard was down. The Dragon fired a blast of fire at them. Anthony focused and a fusion sword appeared in his hand. He blocks the attack and reflects it right back at the dragon. The blast goes right through it's chest and it dies. Noel and Hope looked at this boy. "How did you do that kid?" Noel asked. "Long story." Anthony said. He saw the dead Serah in Noel's arms, he also saw an unconcious Moogle in Hope's arms. Anthony used cure on the moogle and it floated up from Hope's arms. Anthony could'nt help but tickle the moogles big belly making it squeal and laugh hysterically. "Who are you?" Hope asked. "I'm Anthony and I'm-." Anthony was interrupted by a blast from yet another shadow dragon only this one was bigger. "We'll have to introduce each other later." Anthony said. Suddenly a women with a red spear and black long hair pierced the dragon's shoulder. "Fang?" Hope yelled. The young women dropped onto the ship they were on. "Long time no see Hope." Fang said. "Have your reunion later, we've got to stop that thing." Noel said.

The four of them got ready to fight the dragon. Anthony knew one thing, the goddess entrusted him with one last chance to save the future and he had no intention of letting her or anyone else down. He would use this power no matter what even if it ended up costing him his life in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: His reasons

Noel, Hope, Fang and the new boy Anthony got ready to fight the dragon. It fired a massive flame wave from its mouth. They dodged and Anthony had Lightning form around his sword and then he slashes the dragon across its chest. Hope cast Thundaga making massive lightning bolts strike the dragon. Noel and Fang stabbed the dragon's back plowing it into the ground. Anthony finished it by firing Lightning from his sword going right through the dragon's chest. The dragon dissolved into darkness.

They are now in a camp made by Hope and his Acdamia students. They along with Vanille and Sazh listened to Anthony. "You see I've always been greatly inspired by the six l'cie who fought to change their fate, it's only cause of you we even made it this far, and to see all that work go up in smoke was just not right and so when Etro offered me the little power she had left I gladly accepted it, now I can help you guys save the world." Anthony explained. "How do we do that? The chaos has already flowed through the gate and change Gran Pulse to Valhalla, and Serah is dead now." Noel explained. "There's still a chance, while I may not know how to change Valhalla back into Gran Pulse but-." Anthony explained before getting interrupted. Snow Villiers ran up to them and glared angrily at Noel. "How could you let her die?" Snow yelled. "For your information mister hero, she choice to keep going even though she knew her life was in danger." Noel said. Hope got between them. "Enough Snow it's not anyone's fault." Hope said. "That's right we have to focus on what to do next." Fang said. Anthony cleared his throat. "As I was saying I know how to get Serah back." Anthony said. "You do kupo?" Mog asked. "Yes, I once heard a legend about Valhalla, basically when a soul dies they don't fully leave this world right away. Instead they're soul is simply locked away somewhere until Valhalla gets to full of souls." Anthony explained. "So you're saying that there is still a chance to get Serah's soul back in her body?" Sazh asked. "That's right, but we'll need a special item to do that called the Soul drive, it can guide souls back to their bodies." Anthony explained.

Hope stands up now. "Alright I'll take two of you with me to find the Soul Drive." Hope explained. "There is one more thing we need to do, the guardian of Etro has been crystallized she's sitting on Etro's throne right now." Anthony explained. "Wait your talking about Lightning." Snow stated. "That's right I'll take two people as well with me to free Lightning." Anthony explained. "Alright then Snow and Noel should come with me." Hope said. Snow and Hope both looked at Hope angrily. "WHAT?" They both said. "Sorry but I need some muscle with me and some speed, besides you two need to learn to work together." Hope explained. Snow and Noel simply exchange "I hate you" looks towards each other. "Alright then Sazh and Fang will come with me." Anthony said. "What about me." Vanille said. "You have to look after Dajh." Sazh said. Vanille nodded. "Oh wait one thing thought how did you two get free from the crystal?" Snow asked. "Well Etro freed us." Vanille said. "We still have our l'cie marks but Etro made so we don't turn to crystal or become a Cie'th." Fang explained. "Alright then let's go." Sazh said.

Everyone but Anthony and Mog are sleeping. Mog flies over to Anthony. "How come you're doing all this kupo?"Mog asked. "After all that these guys not to mention all of cocoon have been through, it would be nice to get a happy ending wouldn't you agree?" Anthony asked. "Yes we deserve it kupo." Mog said. Anthony grabbed Mog's wrists and held them together, and then he brought the chubby moogle to his lap. "Besides Valhalla's a little too depressing for my tastes." Anthony said with a playful smile. He starts spider tickling Mog's big belly. Mog laughs and squeals cutely. Anthony gets a feather and circles it around Mog's belly. Mog laughs ballistaclly and wiggles around in Anthony's lap. Anthony circles faster with the feather. "IT TICKLES SO MUCH KUPO!" Mog yelled through his laughter. "Does the moogle like it?" Anthony teased. Mog nodded as Anthony kept this up. Anthony had hoped that once they saved the world that he can hear laughter again, that was his main reason for doing this, so that the sun would rise once more.

To be continued


End file.
